disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fortune Cookies
"Fortune Cookies" is the second segment of the eighth episode of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. It premiered on July 20, 2015, alongside "Blood Moon Ball". Synopsis Marco convinces Star that fortune cookies contain magical prophecies, which leads her to dangerously believe a fake fortune provided by Ludo's new evil efficiency expert, Toffee. Plot Star and Marco are battling Ludo and his minions in the backyard where they once again prevail with no faults. They celebrate by heading out for some Chinese food, which Star has never tried. As they eat, Star is introduced to the fortune cookie which Marco tells her is "magical". He opens his and it reads that he will "be greeted by a friendly smile". Star smiles at Marco and she excitedly opens her own fortune which reads that good luck will come her way. Seeing the owner of the restaurant about to toss out some cookies for being stale, Star excitedly takes them with her. Meanwhile at Ludo's palace, Ludo angrily tells off his minions for another failed attempt at taking Star's wand and decides to hire a specialist to help out. After several failed interviews, he meets Toffee, a stoic lizard like being who seems all too eager to help Ludo. Despite not learning much about him, Ludo is essentially tricked into hiring him due to his somewhat charming personality. Star has started to become obsessed with the fortune cookies which Marco admitting to her that he was just kidding about them being magical and that they are made in a factory. Star does not believe him and reads that they will get a surprise guest, which ends up being Ferguson, and that when she reaches for the stars her dreams will be answered, which somehow translates to making a skylight much to Marco's annoyance. Back at the castle, Toffee watches the incompetence of Ludo's minions when Buff Frog arrives to inform Ludo of Star's new obsession of fortune cookies. While Ludo wants to ignore him, Toffee is intrigued and decides to concoct a plan revolving around them. Down to her last fortune, Star and Marco are distracted by the monsters when the last cookie is switched with one that says love is the answer. Star tries using kindness to defeat the monsters while Marco continues to fight. While Star is distracted Ludo attempts to take the wand, only for the Two Headed Monster to bluntly admit, in a softened state, to Star that this was all part of Ludo's plan. Realizing that she has been tricked, Star uses her magic to defeat Ludo and the monsters once again, which seems to please Toffee. As the monsters leave, Marco apologizes for messing with Star and the get one last fortune that reads "A great evil has been unleashed" which they laugh off. Ludo celebrates as he came closer to snatching the wand while Toffee eyes Castle Butterfly with evil intent. Cast *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz *Alan Tudyk as Ludo *Michael C. Hall as Toffee *Nate Torrence as Ferguson O'durguson *Fred Tatasciore as Buff Frog *Mark Gagliardi and Matt Chapman as Two Headed Monster *Gwendoline Yeo as Mrs. Liao Trivia *Toffee makes his debut appearance in this episode. *This episode plants the sees for Buff Frog's eventual reformation as he begins to distrust Toffee and question Ludo's leadership. International Premieres *August 2, 2015 (Canada) *August 18, 2015 (Australia) *October 12, 2015 (Turkey) *October 26, 2015 (Poland) *November 21, 2015 (Spain) *January 7, 2016 (Israel) *April 24, 2016 (Japan) *May 20, 2016 (Southeast Asia) Gallery Promotional and Concept Fortune Cookies Promo.jpg Fortune Cookies concept 1.jpg Fortune Cookies concept 2.jpg Fortune Cookies concept 3.jpg.jpg Fortune Cookies concept 4.jpg Fortune Cookies concept 5.jpg.jpg Fortune Cookies concept 6.jpg Fortune Cookies concept 7.jpg Fortune Cookies concept 3.jpg Fortune Cookies concept 5.jpg Fortune Cookies concept 8.jpg Fortune Cookies concept 9.jpg Fortune Cookies concept 10.jpg Screenshots Fortune-Cookies-2.png|Fortune Cookies Fortune-Cookies-8.jpg Fortune-Cookies-9.jpg Fortune-Cookies-6.png Fortune-Cookies-1.png Fortune-Cookies-4.png Fortune-Cookies-5.png Fortune-Cookies-3.png|"A great evil has been unleashed." Fortune-Cookies-7.png External links *Fortune Cookies at the Star vs. the Forces of Evil Wiki nl:Gelukskoekjes Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil episodes Category:Television episodes